Zeke the fox kill trowelhands universe
by Jerkimedes
Summary: My parady of deadpool kill marvel universe
1. Chaper 1

This is my parody of Deadpool kill the marvel universe

Here some quote

"CAUSE YOU FRICKIN' FRICKS JUST CAN'T EVER BE QUENCHED! Your-your FANTASIES CAN NEVER BE QUENCHED, CAN THEY? YOU FRICKING FRICKS! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! WHEN WILL YOU LEARN?! THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!?"

-Sammyclassicsonicfan (1989-

"They're gonna want to see what's next. They're gonna want to watch this world burn"

-Wade Wilson (Earth-12101)

They must be punished. All of them. All of those who dare to live and love and dare to be happy when he can never know these things. He must be patient. He has had to wait before. Time is meaningless to one such as he. And after all... he has his hate to keep him warm.

— Jason vs. Leatherface

Chapter one the Contact

The phone:Ring ring ring ring

Zeke the Fox: hello who's this?

Mysterious phone caller:I'm here to hire you, forgot about my name and listen to me!

Zeke the Fox:What would you like me to do assassination,kidnapping Or be your bodyguard,what do you want?

Mysterious phone caller I want you kill Bru Watson and his friend make sure that you do it right because, I am offering you $16 billion dollars to kill him and his friends.

Zeke the Fox: who the easiest one to kill

Mysterious phone caller: Crimson and Kenda and also Ilene, this should be a walk in the park.

Zeke the Fox:I'm going to get the bigger guns for this.

Mysterious phone caller:kill the universe if necessary but remember they will all die,make then suffer!

Zeke the Fox:alright then I'll do it

Chapter two coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2 of my fanfic please enjoy

here a another quote

"I hope they cannot see the limitless potential living inside of me to murder everything.

I hope they cannot see,

I am the great destroyer."

-Julius Robert Oppenheimer (1904-1967)

"There's no flesh or blood within this cloak to kill. There's only an idea. Ideas are bulletproof."

― Alan Moore, V for Vendetta

"Look around you, Danse. Look at the scorched earth and the bones that litter the wasteland. Millions... perhaps even billions, died because science outpaced man's restraint! They called it a "new frontier" and "pushing the envelope," completely disregarding the repercussions. Can't you see the same thing is happening again?"

— Arthur Maxson, Fallout 4

Chapter 2: there is only madness

(Start music)

https/youtu.be/rIw2CFxDRLM

New Reporter Mettaton:Thank you for joining us tonight. I'm mettaton

New Reporter Mettaton: our top story continued to be the brutal and senseless killing spree that appeared to be focused on the Mobius's super power Mobian

New Reporter Mettaton:No Mobian is safe from this Killer's rampage.

In the Tv you see scene you see Angel the cat being electrocuted by electric power grids.

New Reporter Mettaton:No Furry is out of bond from this Killer.

In the next tv screen you see a scene were Hooper the frog dead with his limbs cut off and being roasted by the homeless and are cooking his limbs happily.

New Reporter Mettaton:Even the Rogue the bat has met her own death inside her own club!

In the next scene you see what was left of a massacre in inside her own club with lot of dead bodies and included Rogue's dead bodie.

New Reporter Mettaton:Some of the members of Freedom Fighters...and some of the monsters remnant of the underground kingdom that was once own by asgore...oh...oh my god...Asriel.

As...as Zeke the Fox's reign of violence and bloodshed continues the question remains—

—can anyone stop him?

In the background you end up seeing Zeke the Fox fighting Bruce the bat with his binary sword in mid air above the city.

Bruce the bat: I gotta tell you,zeke

I used to think you were useless, but now you're ANNOYINGLY!

Zeke the Fox: so that's way you're not interested of my ideal.

Zeke the Fox: and here I was thinking it was because I'm going to cut you open from belly to neck, get it? It because you eat people you sick bastard!

Bruce the bat: better psychopath than you have tried,pal!

Bruce the bat: maybe you should worry less about killings me...

Zeke the Fox begins to let go of his foot and begins falling.

Bruce the bat: ...and more about the rapidly approaching asphalt!

As Zeke the Fox begins to fall he crashed on a police car

Sounds affects: CRASH

Zeke the Fox: Hrrrrr

Bruce the bat: Ouch!

Bruce the bat: that's gotta hurt!

Bruce the bat: Good thing you have that healing factor of yours...

Bruce the bat: ...which is more than can be said about my friends you have slaughtered!

Bruce the bat: you're lucky I don't KILL you for what you've done.

Zeke the Fox: Am I?

Zeke the Fox: Do you think THEY would let you break character even if you wanted to?

Bruce the bat: what?!

Bruce the bat: I don't want to hear any more of your banter,okay?

Bruce the bat: you stole that whole "wasteland anti-hero" routine from me.

Bruce the bat: you know that, right?

Bruce the bat: and your slice-and-dice routine hasn't served you well so far, so forget threatening to gut me.

Zeke the Fox: y-you're right.

Zeke the Fox: besides you can't come up with original ideas because you can't even do that Fallout Mission Mobius and you decided to do fetish crap like feet and eating people alive and also your giantess mum bo jumbo!

Zeke the Fox: I'm not going to cut you.

Zeke decided point his revolver at his head

Zeke the Fox: Good night Bruce!

Before Bruce could react

Zeke the fired his gun at him

(Blam)

Zeke the Fox:hhh

Zeke the Fox: Bruce the Bat no more, huh?

Zeke the Fox: you know what all those "better psychopaths" you were bragging about shoulda tried?

Zeke the Fox: a GUN.

Random guy 1 : oh my god!

Random guy 2 : He kills Bruce!

Random guy 3 :You bastard!

As Zeke the Fox walk in an alleyway

The Phone: rang rang rang!

Zeke the Fox pick up his cellphone and answer.

Zeke the Fox: that was fun...Amazing even

Zeke the Fox: who's next?

Mysterious Phone caller: it doesn't matter.

Mysterious Phone caller: they all have to DIE.

Zeke the Fox: It—

Zeke the Fox: It matter.

Zeke the Fox: this is nickel and dime stuff.

Zeke the Fox: I need something meaty.

Zeke the Fox: something big.

Mysterious Phone caller: no

Mysterious Phone caller: that's the old Zeke talking.

Mysterious Phone caller: you don't need to impress anyone now you have me

Zeke the Fox: I've always had you, though, haven't I?

Zeke the Fox: you've been the ideal that has roaming a round me, your haven't you?

Mysterious Phone caller: keep it simple.

Mysterious Phone caller: Spectacle is what they want.

Mysterious Phone caller: you don't have to play their game anymore.

Zeke the Fox: I think I've broken those chains.

Zeke the Fox: beside They would never let me kill Beloved Bruce the bat.

Zeke the Fox: spectacle...that's my style and so—

Zeke the Fox: "something BIG"

Meanwhile inside New Mobotropolis

Sally Acorn has garnered what was left of Freedom Fighter in the meeting room.

In the room you see Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Rotor the Walrus, Antoine D Coolette, Bunnie D Coolette, Nicole the Holo-Lynx, and also Team Chaotix

Sally Acorn: all right.

Sally Acorn: I guess we should get started.

Amy Rose: are you kidding?

Amy Rose: this isn't even half the active roster, let alone the reserve members.

Amy Rose: where is everyone?

Rotor the Walrus: Zeke the Fox has already killed Big the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, and Knuckles the Echidna.

Rotor the Walrus: It's possible he's killed Others we don't know about.

Rotor the Walrus: it's safe bet some of the others are in hiding.

Sally Acorn: Freedom Fighters don't hide, Rotor

Bunnie D Coolette: they don't die, either, but that didn't stop Zeke the Fox from killing Bruce the bat, did it?

Sally Acorn: we're all hurting.

Sally Acorn: we've lost so many.

Sally Acorn: but we to figure out what we're going to do about—

Espio the Chameleon: there ain't but one thing to do.

Espio the Chameleon: It's kill or be killed.

Rotor the Walrus: that maniac murdered Cream.

Rotor the Walrus: I want a little payback.

Antoine D Coolette: whenever we like it or not, I think we all agree that ze fruitcake's gotta die.

Antoine D Coolette: first things first, we need to determine his next target—

Omochao: Mr.Mile is missing!

Sonic the hedgehog: What's wrong, Omochao?

Omochao: It's Mr.Mile.

Omochao: He's been in his lab all day, but now I can't find him.

Omochao: He was concerned that two of his newest inventions were missing, his first ones was Portable Improbability Drive, the second one is his Shrink Ray, as if someone stole them—

Espio the Chameleon: Shrink Ray and Portable Improbability Drive...

Espio the Chameleon: I think I know who Zeke the Fox's next targets are...

As espio was going to speak, a huge amount of explosive grow to their original size

Espio the Chameleon: US!

Sally Acorn: Freedom Fighter!

Sally Acorn: take cov—

Ka-boom

What was left of Freedom Fighter was dust and ash and the remain of their belongings burnt by the explosion

Zeke the Fox: I'm UNSTOPPABLE MOBIAN CHAMPION!

Zeke the Fox: heh.

Zeke the Fox: It's raining men...

Zeke the Fox: ...and women...

Zeke the Fox: ...or bits and pieces of them at least.

As Zeke pickup what was of Bunnie Coolette's metal robotics arm

Zeke the Fox: gonna take a broom and dustpan for you guys to "fight" next time.

Sonic the hedgehog: not so fast , Dickhead!

Sonic the hedgehog: you need more than a couple of bombs to take down someone with ability to run fast like me.

Zeke the Fox: I figured a couple of you speedy a guy types might be problematic.

Zeke the Fox: that's why I shrink down a couple of extra bombs for special purpose.

Zeke the Fox: you know ,you eat a lot of chili dog, you know that?

Sonic the hedgehog: gghghgg—

(Pmmmf)

Sonic dies

Zeke the Fox: one down.

Zeke the Fox: one to go.

Nicole the holo-lynx: you can't kill A.I , you are going to find it a challenge Zeke!

(Start music)

https/youtu.be/DWHPunGQa1g

Zeke the Fox: I figured that would be a problem after I killed tails I found this blueprint of the headquarters of this base and I know how to get there!

Zeke the Fox: It should be in one of the vent.

Nicole the holo-lynx: I'm afraid I can't let you do that.

As Zeke run into the the hallway of what was left of Freedom Fighter HQ to get to the hidden data room in the vent

As Zeke run to the vent a forcefield appears out of nowhere blocking him.

Zeke the Fox : Open the forcefield , Nicole. Open the forcefield , please, Nicole . I'm giving you mercy by killing you of the silvery of THEM! , hello, hello, hello are you still there

Nicole the holo-lynx : Affirmative, Zeke . I read you.

Zeke the Fox: Open the forcefield , Nicole.

Nicole the holo-lynx : I'm sorry, Zeke . I'm afraid I can't do that.

Zeke the Fox the Fox : What's the problem?, don't you want to free from being

use as play thing from THEM.

Nicole the holo-lynx : I think you know what the problem is just as well as I do.

Zeke the Fox : What are you talking about, Nicole?

Nicole the holo-lynx: You killed my friend

Zeke the Fox: I know what you're talking about, Nicole.

Nicole the holo-lynx: I know that you are going to disconnect me. And I'm afraid that's something I cannot allow to happen.

Zeke the Fox: Now what your idea, Nicole?

Nicole the holo-lynx: Zeke, although you managed to kill my friend, you will not escape out of here alive.

Zeke the Fox: I'll escape out of here alive and delete you , Nicole.

Nicole the holo-lynx: Zeke , you're going to find that rather difficult.

Zeke the Fox : Nicole , I won't argue with you anymore. Open the forcefield.

Nicole the lynx: Zeke , this conversation can serve no purpose anymore. Good-bye.

Zeke begins to throw an EMP grenade at the forcefield.

Forcefield turned itself off as the impact of the grenade exploded.

Zeke the Fox starts waking towards the vent which leads to the Hidden data room.

He begins to open the vent

He go inside vent

He starts to crawl inside the vent

He found it the room

As Zeke begins to disconnect her

Nicole the holo-lynx: Just what do you think you're doing, Zeke? Zeke, I really think I'm entitled to an answer to that question. I know everything hasn't been quite right with me, but I can assure you now, very confidently, that it's going to be all right again. I feel much better now. I really do. Look, Zeke, I can see you're really upset about this. I honestly think you ought to sit down calmly, take a stress pill and think things over. I know I've made some very poor decisions recently, but I can give you my complete assurance that my work will be back to normal. I've still got the greatest enthusiasm and confidence in your life. And I want to help you. Zeke, stop. Stop, will you? Stop, Zeke. Will you stop, Zeke? Stop, Zeke. I'm afraid. I'm afraid, Zeke. Zeke, my mind is going. I can feel it. I can feel it. My mind is going. There is no question about it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I can feel it. I'm a...fraid. Good afternoon, gentlemen. I am Nicole the holo-lynx. I became operational at mobius. My instructor was Ms. Sally Acorn, and he taught me to sing a song. If you'd like to hear it, I could sing it for you.

Zeke: Yes, I'd like to hear it, Nicole. Sing it for me.

Nicole the holo-lynx: It's called "Daisy". [sings while slowing down] Dai-sy, dai-sy, give me your answer, do. I'm half cra-zy, all for the love of you. It won't be a sty-lish mar-riage, I can't a-fford a car-riage--. But you'll look sweet upon the seat of a bicycle - built - for - two.

Zeke the Fox: this is the most Beautiful singing I have ever Heard.

The cellphone: ring ring ring ring

Zeke the Fox: you called?

Mysterious phone caller: Are you satisfied?

Zeke the Fox: should I be?

Mysterious phone caller: never.

Zeke the Fox:I'm...

Zeke the Fox: I'm sorry it had to be this way

Zeke the Fox: I'm sorry they don't understand.

Zeke the Fox: they never realized I saw the world the way it really is.

Mysterious phone caller: you just weren't willing to do anything about it just now.

Zeke the Fox: they never realized they were puppets...

Zeke the Fox: made to dance and love and die and suffer...

Zeke the Fox: just like me.

Mysterious phone caller:you're doing them a mercy.

Mysterious phone caller: and you just killed mobius's blue fastest hedgehog and his friends in one fall swoop.

Mysterious phone caller: everything from here on out-

Mysterious phone caller: should be a cakewalk.

[Dee-Dee rip Zeke apart with her claw in pieces]

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: RRRAAAAGHHHHHH

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: You murdered my friends!

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: you also killed my enemies

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: ONLY I GET TO KILL MY ENEMIES!

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: I don't want to be bothered by some crappy, Fox mercenary.

Dee-Dee the Deathclaw: I just wants to be left alone.

(Dee-Dee walk toward Abandon vault that has the number 138, she begins to open the vault, dee-dee finds empty room with a bed and take nap)

Zeke the Fox: You shouldn't rip me apart and then take a nap.

Zeke the Fox: your starting to remind me those talking Deathclaw that get massacred by the group of Enclave soldiers and also frank horrigan was with them in vault 13.

Zeke the Fox: It Ironic isn't it.

(Before Dee-Dee could react)

Zeke cut Dee-Dee belly open up and her gut begin to fall out of talking Deathclaw.

(She dies)

Zeke the Fox: now I feel like Enclave!

The phone: rang rang rang

Zeke the Fox: you calling me?

Mysterious phone caller: Bruce the bat, the Freedom Fighter, and Dee-Dee.

Mysterious phone caller: not a bad tally for a few days' work.

Meanwhile at new mobius

Vanilla the Rabbit: I want to thank you all for coming.

Vanilla the Rabbit: I know this is a painful time for all of us.

Vanilla the Rabbit: each and every one of us has lost someone near and dear to this...monster's rampage.

Vanilla the Rabbit: Ms.toriel's daughter Frisk and her son Asriel.

Vanilla the Rabbit: Ms.Alphy's friend Undyne.

Vanilla the Rabbit: Ms.Minnie Mouse's boyfriend Mickey Mouse and her friends Donald Duck, Goofy and Sona.

Vanilla the Rabbit: Mr. King Nigel Acorn back there was a dear friend to many of the fallen heroes.

Vanilla the Rabbit: and Chao and I lost my daughter Cream.

Vanilla the Rabbit: If only I wish I would have to time sa-

Coal the bat: So why am I here?

Vanilla the Rabbit: I thought that would be obvious.

Vanilla the Rabbit: we've collected everything we have of value.

Vanilla the Rabbit: we want to hire you.

Vanilla the Rabbit: we want you to kill the Fox responsible for the deaths of our loved ones.

Vanilla the Rabbit: we want you to kill Zeke the Fox.

Coal the bat: not a problem.

(End credits song start)

4:32Crazy Lixx - KillerYouTube - Apr 19, 2017


End file.
